This invention relates to a supplementary heating and air supply system, and more particularly to such a system which functions to pressurize or to prevent depressurization of, the interior of a structure and to reduce the concentration of any gases, such as radon, which may seep into the structure.
In heating the interior of a structure, such as a residential or commercial building, it is common to employ a forced air furnace, with duct work extending from the furnace to the various rooms of the building for supplying heated air under pressure during operation of the furnace. Such a system typically includes a return air system for returning air from the rooms to the furnace, which reheats the air and supplies such air to a living area within the building. The return air is supplied to the furnace from the interior of the building.
One problem with a conventional heating system as described is that it draws air for combustion from the interior of the building. Such indoor air typically contains more moisture than outdoor air during the cold weather heating season. In addition, drawing indoor air for combustion reduces the internal air pressure within the building.
In some geographical areas, it has been discovered and well documented that radon gas seeps into the basement of a building through cracks or the like in the foundation, basement walls, floor slab or the waste water discharge system. This problem is compounded when, during operation of the furnace, the pressure within the basement is reduced. Such reduction in pressure results in increased seepage of radon gas into the building's basement.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a supplementary heating and air supply system for use with a conventional heating system, to provide outdoor make-up air to the furnace for combustion during operation of the furnace. It is a further object of the invention to provide a system for reducing seepage of radon gas or the like into the basement of a building.
The invention is employed in connection with a conventional heating system including a furnace and a return air duct extending between the furnace and a return air inlet, which is in communication with the interior of the building. In accordance with the invention, a solar panel is mounted to the exterior of the building, and includes a fresh air intake for receiving air from the exterior of the building, and an outlet for discharging air from the solar panel. A solar panel duct is connected between the solar panel outlet and the return air duct, having a first end in communication with the solar panel outlet and a second end in communication with the return air duct adjacent the return air inlet. A blower is mounted in the solar panel duct. The blower is interconnected with a temperature-sensitive switch associated with the solar panel, such that operation of the blower is initiated when the temperature of air within the solar panel attains a predetermined level. Operation of the blower draws air from the solar panel and supplies such air under pressure through the solar panel duct to the return air duct. When the furnace is not operating, the air supplied by the blower passes through the solar panel duct and the return air inlet, into the interior of the building to provide heat thereto. Upon operation of the furnace, air is supplied to the furnace from the return air inlet. A portion of the return air comes from the room in which the return air inlet is located, and a portion comes from the outlet of the solar panel duct.
With the invention as summarized above, heated air is supplied to the building interior upon operation of the blower. Such supply of heated air not only heats the building interior, but also increases the air pressure in the interior of the building, due to air being supplied to the solar panel from outside the building. This acts to reduce seepage of radon, or other gases, into the building through the basement. During operation of the furnace, a portion of the return air is supplied to the furnace from the solar panel duct. Since the air from the solar panel duct is drawn from outside, it generally contains less moisture than the indoor air and is more efficiently combusted by the furnace along with the fuel.
The invention further contemplates a method of supplying supplementary heat and air, and for reducing the concentration of a gas in the interior of a building, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.